Kinky Fetish
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Arthur is a CEO of Pendragon INC. Morgana finds out that Arthur has a lover she'll stop at nothing to break them apart 1 She is Arthur's sister so she has right to be protective, 2 of Arthur's past girfriends were all bad, one cheated. Morgana and friends stay together to bring apart Arthura and his lover. Arthur has worse case of kinky fetish he plays out with his lover MERTHUR


**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine none the characters are mine but the plot is so no stealy stealy.**

**TV: Merlin BBC**

**Realtionships: Merlin/Arthur, Gwaine/Percy, Leon/Morgana, Gwen/Lancelot, Mention of past Gwen/Arthur...more later on**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Will, Hunith, Gaius, Uther, Leon, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen, Elyan**

**Enjooooye~**

* * *

Something was defiantly wrong with CEO of Pen Industry, he was actually smiling not just a full-blown grin cheesy smile, it was a soft yet fond like smile, it was small but there and that's something Arthur Pendragon never did was smile at work, he never did; at home maybe but never at work. He would flash his charming smile to swoon the women use his carefree grin when he was out drinking with friends, he had his business fake smile during the meetings but this smile sent soft flutters in Morgana's heart when she saw her brother stare down at his phone moving from side to side in his chair, his papers that was stacked to one side a glass globe near the phone alone with his golden name plate in front of his desk.

"There's something you never see everyday" Morgana teased, immediately Arthur slammed his phone in his desk and his smile vanished, he looked up slighty startled then he sighed in relief "it's just you Morgana, I thought you were someone else" Arthur said going back to his phone, he tapped his phone quickly then put it back in his desk.

"Why so nobody can see the tyrant Arthur Pendragon show a sweet smile, I never knew you were capable of sweet" Morgana drawled sauntering over and threw herself of the large cushion couch in the far side, her legs over the arms of the couch as she gave Arthur a cat-like smile. Arthur glared at her "please cover up Morgana, I rather not see your legs" Arthur said clearing his throat, he picked up the pamphlet of papers on the desk and skimmed through them.

Morgana tilted his her head back letting the silky dark waves fall matching the leather couch "so who were you on the phone with?" Morgana asked turning around on her belly with her legs crossed behind her, the sparkly black dress fell to her knees leaving her legs bare and the straps of the dress fall from her shoulders. "No one Morgana and I would appreciate if you would leave, I have tons of papers to fill out before I leave" Arthur drawled not glancing up from his papers, his fingers were moving fast and he made sure he didn't miss anything. Morgana pouted but sat up, she fixed up the straps then stood up, she plumped up her breast and walked towards the door "I will find out, you do know that right" she threatened but felt irritated when Arthur just hummed a response.

Arthur waited until he heard the clacking of her heels fade away, he pulled out his phone and reread the text messages, Arthur leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers over the words, his fingers twitched when his phone binges as the person replied.

**Idk...i think since yure staying latr, i shud opn it w/out u. - M**

Arthur rolled his eyes and typed back a response

**Don't you dare Merlin, I said I was sorry didn't I. It's not my fault that my father was me working my arse off, and what did I say about grammar, It takes me a few minuets for me to read your ridicules messages. - A**

**Stfu, u love me nd my riddikulusmessages ;p - M**

**No I don't and whoever gave you that idea, shut up, let me finish and maybe just maybe if you quite messaging me at work, I'll finish on time. Be at my flat around 3 and get dinner ready. - A**

**watevr u say yur highness - M**

**That's better Merlin, You should call me that more often - A**

**Imma falcon punch yur dick - M**

**... - A**

**Love you~ - M**

**...good-bye Merlin - A**

Arthur bit his lip to stop the smile from erupting, the smile instantly disappeared when his father walked in the room. Arthur stood up quickly and shoved his phone discreetly in his back pocket, if his father saw him message he would demand to see it and Arthur couldn't possibly delete them all that quickly, he would delete his messages from Merlin every other hour, for when his father demanded for his phone.

"Father, I wasn't expecting you until later" Arthur said, Uther shut the door behind them and looked at the unfinished papers on the desk and raised eyebrow "Arthur, it's almost noon and you haven't finished, you would usually be finished by now."

Arthur gave his father a grimace "right sorry, I just had a headache, couldn't sleep last night" he lied. Uther gave his son a concerned look "alright, I'll get Morgana to give you hot milk with cardamom, make sure those are to be finished by or before two; but besides that, there's something I wanted to talk to you about...we have a traitor in our mist" Uther said whispering the last part.

Arthur stared at his father a bit lost then nodded "alright so who do you think it is?" he asked. Uther crossed his arms "the companies been loosing money and having withdrawal on stocks and the enemy Druids are catching up with us, it's like money's been taken from us along with the stocks and going to them, I've lost about three stocks in the past five minutes. It's someone close that for sure...do a background check on all the employees on this floor, it has to be someone from this floor" Uther said then left. Arthur huffed and sat back down, today was going to be long and he had given Merlin a hopeless promise about coming home early and now it looks like he's going to have to stay until five probably even past then.

* * *

it was a quarter till 4 and Arthur was barely finished, he had finally finished his papers before two, he tried to win back the stocks, he had retrieved only four out of the ten they had lost, and now he defiantly had a headache; and Morgana wasn't helping the headache, she had nicked his phone when he was taking a coffee break and went through his messages.

Luckily Arthur had deleted Merlin's messages just five minutes before, for revenge he had sent a message to Leon through Morgana's phone, it was rather a crude message leaving both arguing for a while until he gave Leon pity and told him the truth about the breakup message.

"Somethings up with him" Morgana said sitting in the kitchen of the office sipping on a green tea frappa, Gwaine was too busy scarfing down chips leaving his fingers greasy and around his mouth, Leon was snacking on a bag of crisp the smaller of the pieces fall into his beard.

"I've noticed slightly" Leon said balling up the bag and tossing it in the trashcan near by, he walked over to the fridge for a bottle of water, "he's been falling behind in his work, he still hasn't given me the documents that I have to sign and personally deliver to Ms. Catarina. Oi! Lay off the wings why don't ya, leave some for us mate!" Leon yelled at Gwaine who just gave him the finger.

Morgana rolled her eyes and finished up her drink "come on, it's useless for me to talk to you, let's hurry before Uther shows up again" she said, then grimaced when Gwaine scarfed down the rest of the chicken and sucking the juice out of the bones. "I really don't know what Percy see's in you" Lance muttered walking into the room just in time for Gwaine display of eating, "My dick, it's massive" Gwaine replied throwing the bones away and licking his lips, Leon ended up choking on the water until it came out of his nose.

"What? You mean, he...bottoms?" Lance whispered dramatically as if Percy would pop out of nowhere. Gwaine gave him a weird look "what else did you think" he said sarcastically. Gwaine grabbed a napkin and walked out of the kitchen as Leon, Lance, and Morgana watched him leave. "I always that...Gwaine bottomed" Morgana murmured.

Leon shrugged looking clueless "maybe it's up the person, to bottom but Percy is just so...big, and muscular, and just big, but hey you can never tell with gay men" Lance said. Morgana shook her head "enough of about their sex life, I need you two to look out for Arthur. I think he's in a relationship" both men winced at the idea, Arthur's choice of women weren't always good."

"Well expect Gwen, they lasted pretty long...well until Lancelot transferred then the adultery shit happened" Leon said, Gwen cheating was still a sore spot on Morgana, she had hated Gwen for that and didn't speak to her for years, nobody did. Arthur had fired both of them on the spot and didn't give them the payroll, they had to survive on small minor jobs, Gwen had experience with that but Lance didn't so it was a struggle for them until Arthur found it in his heart to forgive them after a few years. It was awkward when they arrived back to work, Gwen had moved down back to the first floor whilst Lance stayed on the top floor, only because his skills were needed.

Arthur wasn't that forgiving on Gwen, because he had truly loved her and he would have married her in a few months, but everything happens for a reason, after a month of Gwen working the cubical job, she quite knowing it wasn't her thing, she had lost her chance but now was working at a small coffee shop with her father.

Lancelot cleared his throat before nodding jerkily "I'll look out for Arthur...don't worry" he said then walked out, Leon and Morgana left a few seconds after. "Hello" they both stopped and moved back and hid behind the wall, they peaked and saw Arthur leaning against the white walls, he was on the phone with someone and it was probably the person he was messaging before.

"Hey, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it before four, I know I'm sorry, I said I would try but I can't, you know _father_ has me on a secret mission. Alright, alright, I'll try for five. Yeah okay, no I don't love you. shut up, shut up right now...are you singing, fine! yes alright..._I love you too_.." Arthur had whispered the last part. "Bye!" Arthur snapped shutting the phone and stomping off, once he was out of sight Morgan rounded on Leon "did you see that! He has a bird, I know he does, she's probably whiney! He's angry, so she's probably a gold digger!"

Leon shrugged "do you have to say 'bird', can't you say girl" he added, Morgana shoved him "I'll find out soon enough who's the girlfriend and chase her away, Arthur needs protection, I rather not have another Sophie, or Vivian, or Mithian, or even a Gwen...don't tell her I told you this or Lance" she growled, Leon pretend to lock his lips and throw the keys away.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly and look at the onyx stone apple with the clock implanted inside, it was past six thirty and he had just finished with all his work and Merlin was probably still upset and waiting for him. Arthur put on his suit jacket, he locked his office and headed towards the elevator when he was ambushed by Gwaine, Lance, and Leon. "Hey mate!" Gwaine cheered "finished? So come on, let's head down to the pub."

"Sorry not today. I'm tired and just want to head back home" Arthur muttered walking past them and into the elevator he had hoped they wouldn't follow him but alas they had all cramped into the elevator with him, Gwaine's pout but it didn't work on him, plus his pout was hideous it looked like he just licked a lemon.

Leon gave Gwaine a weird look then glanced at Arthur "come on, we still have time before the day ends, just a few beers then I'll drive you back to your flat" he insisted. Arthur once again turned them down, this time Lance tried and once again they were rejected; "Arthur never refuses booze" Gwaine muttered heading to his car, "he has someone in his flat waiting for him" Leon said. Gwaine's eyes gleamed "let's follow him" he demanded. "You do know, he's still our boss right" Lance added, Gwaine shrugged and they headed down to the pub much to Gwaine's disappointment.

Arthur had broken every speed limit just to get home, he parked his car and walked up the cobblestone steps, Merlin had defiantly planted new plants in his side, the vines when he first moved it where now spiraling over the large white pillars on either side of his black door. Arthur had fished for his keys, the woman next door clipped the leash on her prized winning english bull-dog, her fur coat wrapped around her tightly to secure from the wind and an elegant scarfed tied around her head to keep her silver hair from flying in her face.

Arthur gave her a nod and she returned it back before going along her way towards the park a few miles down, once he was inside he stuffed his shoes in the cart next to the door, he threw his scarf on the black coat holder "Merlin!" he called, no response so Arthur had hoped that Merlin had fallen asleep on his bed; Arthur walked into the kitchen loosening up his tie, the table had been set up, a dish bowl of spicy chicken curry, a basket that was filled with indian bread, lemons cut up and placed in a small plate, two bowls ready just for them and a tall bottle of coke along with two glasses. Every that was supposed to stay cold got warm and everything that was supposed to stay hot got cold.

Arthur headed up the stairs and along the way had drapped his tie over his shoulders and was unbuttoning his dress shirt, once he upstairs he walked down the hall to his bedroom, in hopes of seeing Merlin curled up like a kitten on his bed was shattered when he saw it was empty, though they were a note along with a mailed package on his bed.

_I waited as long as I could, but I have classes tomorrow so I had to head back home._

_Merlin_

Arthur puffed out a breath and fell on the bed, he had arrived a little to late, so he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Merlin. After a few rings he had picked up. "Hello, Merlin the great speaking" he drawled. "It's me" Arthur said "oh, Arthur listen I said I'm sorry, you know I have classes tomorrow"

"I know, it's just that you could have waited for me, slept here in my bed and I would have dropped you off in the morning to your college" Arthur said.

"It's fine, I'm almost home anyways"

"You took the tube didn't you"

"So! it's easier for me, plus I have a pass"

"could have gotten a cab" Arthur murmured

"I could but I don't have that much money for them to drop me off all the way near the border of central london Arthur, I don't have that kind of money and you know that!"

"It's not safe at night" Arthur said letting out a whine.

"I'm not some D.I.D" Merlin hissed angrily

"did?"

"damsel in distress, haven't you watched Hercules?"

"Shut up Merlin, besides if you would have waited another hour, I could have given you the money for the cabbie"

"Also, I'm not a charity case"

Arthur groaned hating it when they went over this subject again and again "Merlin, I never said you were"

"but you implied it!"

"I did no such thing!" and before Merlin started yelling over the phone Arthur had changed the subject "when are you coming back over again" he demanded, Merlin huffed and Arthur smiled he could clearly imagine Merlin puffing up his cheeks with air before letting them out in a puff almost like a tiny dragon. "I can't tomorrow, I'll probably have papers to finish and the board test is coming up anyways"

"...mhmm so next weekend" Arthur asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah we'll meet then" Merlin offered meekly knowing Arthur would be upset, another week passed and they still haven't seen each other yet keeping a long distant relationship is pretty hard. "fine, just be safe on the tube, I'll call you tomorrow, thank you for the food as well Merlin, even though I'm not really a fan of indian" he muttered the last part. Merlin heard and Arthur's heart fluttered when his partner laughed "oh I know, I just love see you freak out when you eat spicy food, it's cute and hilarious to watch."

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled "yes it's hilarious while my throat is swelling and I'm wheezing and coughing for air and relishing my red tongue with cold water, hilarious _Mer_lin"

"Mwua! I love you!" Merlin cooed sending a phone kiss to Arthur "yeah, love you and close the phone before someone sees it and decides to mug you" Arthur scolded, Merlin huffed and hung up, Arthur tossed the phone beside him; it's going to be a long week without Merlin. Arthur stuffed the package underneath the bed and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Merlin yelled throwing his arms around Arthur when they met up at the station, Arthur had the sudden urge to twirl Merlin around like they did the movies but resisted himself not to. "You're here!" Merlin gasped pulling away to cup Arthur's cheeks in his hand, yes it was surprising that Arthur took a day off from work and met up with Merlin at the station, a complete surprise since Merlin was going to meet up with Arthur in his flat.

"Of course I'm here, it's an apology for last week" Arthur murmured leaning in close his arms tightening around Merlin's slim waist, even though they were the same height, save for Merlin's extra inch growth spurt during the summer which Arthur ignored, he always seemed smaller until they were standing side by side. Merlin bit his luscious lips making them red and even more puffy, Merlin's eyes dilated when he felt Arthur's semi-hard erection. "Don't say anything, it's all your fault" Arthur mumbled taking a nibble on Merlin's bottom lip then tugging on it.

"Come one, I've been waiting to use the toy I bought" Arthur growled his hands itching to move downwards and knead Merlin's plump flesh, to slip his hands pass Merlin's ridicules baggy pants and touch the cold buttocks until they warmed up with his hands. "Let's go, I got a cab waiting for us" Arthur said pulling away and leading Merlin by the hand to the cabbie waiting.

"Does your father know that you took the day off?" Merlin asked once the cab started moving, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulder tugging him closer "he doesn't know." Arthur smirked leaning in to nibble on Merlin's neck, Merlin mewed and leaned in closer. Arthur licked a wet line from Merlin's ear to his cheekbones. "You're horrible" Merlin mumbled leaning in for a kiss, Arthur's hand slide from Merlin's shoulder to his waist, the driver looked back and flushed. "Arthur~" Merlin moaned capturing Arthur's tongue in his mouth and sucking, Arthur panted and his hand moved from Merlin's waist to his bottom. Arthur had Merlin throw a leg over his waist and lean into him.

Merlin pulled away and then bit on Arthur's chin gently "Sir" the driver coughed. Merlin and Arthur jumped apart completely forgetting that they were indeed not in their bedroom but in a cab. "Oh we're here, uh thank you" Arthur said motioning for Merlin to open the door, Merlin got out and Arthur leaned forward and handed the driver his money. The cab drove off and Arthur led Merlin in his flat, "I love you" Merlin said grabbed Arthur by his face squeezing his cheeks and Merlin kissed Arthur's fish face. "I'm hungry, do you have food in the house?" Merlin asked taking off his scarf, and throwing his jumper on the coat hanger by the door.

Merlin rubbed his hands together as he entered the kitchen and he opened the fridge, he pouted when all he saw was a jug of lemonade, a basket of berries, milk, eggs, and veggies. "Do you have ice-cream?" Merlin called opening the freezer, he huffed when he met with a blast of cold wind and an empty freezer with only a tray of ice cubes "stupid rich people don't know how to cook" Merlin grumbled stomping over to the leather black coach. Arthur finally came down from the his bedroom and smiled when he saw a sulking Merlin on the couch watching a show about baby turtle rescue.

Arthur dropped the package on Merlin's lap "I was thinking we could skip ordering the food and get down to it" Arthur said "I have everything set up upstairs" he said going around to sit on the couch. Merlin turned to Arthur and dramatically jutted out his bottom lip "I'm hungry!" he whined. Arthur rolled his eyes and pinched Merlin's nose "Calm down" he said and Merlin smacked rubbed his now red nose "we can order something light, only because I've craved you for a while now" Arthur said leaning over and pressed a hungry kiss to Merlin's mouth. Before Merlin could respond Arthur got up and went to the drawer and took out a menu for a bakery a few blocks down.

"A dozen donuts, four chocolate glazed...with sprinkles, four powdered fudge filled, and two coconuts...also double stuff the fudge" Arthur had to calm Merlin down then growled when he had to repeat the order because Merlin kept on leaning in to hear the guy "double it!" Merlin hissed Arthur waved him off and Merlin yanked the phone out of Arthur's hand and repeated the order to a frantic employee. Arthur glared at Merlin as he pressed the phone back into his palm and patted his cheek "you have enough money to spare" Merlin said.

"Yes but I thought you hated making me spend money on you" Arthur said picking up Merlin and setting him in lap as he sat down on the couch. Merlin frowned then grinned wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "I could be a gold digger, pretend to want you for you but in the end I just want your money and your company in my hands, then I shall destroy each company until I'm on top" Merlin said grinning.

Arthur laughed "I can only see my uncle doing that, you can barely hurt a fly" he said. Merlin glared "I'll have you now that a few days ago on a Tuesday, three thirty in the afternoon there was a large spider in my bathtub and I only freaked out for five minuets" he said haughtily. Arthur gave him a look and Merlin deflated "okay it was ten and Will had to come and set him free" he mumbled between pouty lips. "I'm so lucky I found you" Arthur mumbled kissing Merlin's still pouty lips. Merlin grinned and he straightened up again "I'm lucky too, though I think I'm the lucky one" he said.

Arthur frowned but he was interrupted by the doorbell, Merlin perked up and ran straight for the door. He slid on his socks and barreled straight into the door, Arthur winced then shook his head when Merlin waved him off and opened the door. "Two dozen donuts, eight chocolate sprinkles, eight double stuff powdered fudge, and four coconuts" the girl said holding out the box. Merlin eagerly grabbed the donuts and walked away to let Arthur pay, "hello, how much?" he asked.

"twenty-two pounds" she said.

Arthur handed her the money and waited until she got off his steps before closing the door, he turned and walked into the kitchen to see Merlin had already filled up a tall glass of cold milk with ice and three donuts on a plate. "Don't eat too fast, I don't want you having hiccups" he said. Merlin rolled his eyes and took a large bite of the coconut.

"Oi! the coconuts were for me not for you!" Arthur shouted when he realized Merlin had taken three of the four donuts that were supposed to be his. Merlin even had the decency to look guilty. Merlin wiped his mouth and cupped a hand around Arthur's ear and whispered, Arthur grinned and grabbed two fudge stuffed and headed up the stairs with an eager Merlin following him like a puppy panting after a bone.

Arthur peeled off his black polo and unbuckled his belt. Merlin waited patiently until Arthur was naked and sitting on the edge of his bed, Merlin grinned and walked over to kneel in front of him. Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek "You're such a good boy" he whispered, Merlin cocked his head and inched forward he pressed a kiss on the head of Arthur's cock.

Merlin pressed kisses down Arthur's cock until he reached the base and licked the underside of his cock to the tip. Arthur breathing deepened as Merlin licked his cock like a lollie on a hot day of summer. Drool was dripping past Merlin's lip and onto the Arthur's cock, it was until Arthur was getting impatient with all the licking was when Merlin swallowed Arthur whole.

Arthur choked back a moan when he felt him hit the back of Merlin's throat, Arthur clenched his hand in Merlin's hair and moaned when Merlin slowly dragged out then back in, Arthur's hips bucked when Merlin's cheeks hallowed and he sucked hard. "Shit" he hissed yanking on the raven boy's hair, Merlin moaned and sucked harder, Arthur pulled harder.

Merlin dragged out and sucked the large mushroom head and his tongue pressing flatly on the tip of Arthur's weeping cock, Merlin's own hardness was leaking and there was a wet spot on his trousers. Merlin's hands fondled with the balls gently as he slurped Arthur's cock like a pro, his eyes meeting his masters. Arthur growled and wrapped his other hand curled around the back of Merlin's neck encouraging his fast movements. Arthur was close he could feel it, his shut his eyes breaking contact with Merlin, close...so close until...nothing.

Arthur looked down to see Merlin grinning up at him "Merlin" he growled "I wanna try something" Merlin said going over to the night side table, he grabbed the fudge filled and squirted it all over Arthur's dick. Arthur choked but didn't say anything just watched as Merlin emptied out the fudge and toss the dough behind him. Arthur's dick was now covered in warm oozing fudge and Merlin's spit.

Merlin made a show of leaning in and covered his mouth over Arthur's fudge covered mushroom head, his hands flat on the floorboard in front of him and his arse arching the in air. Merlin moaned and closed his eyes and he slurped up the fudge from the head, Arthur gasped and grabbed the duvet beside him and his other hand in Merlin's hair clutching tightly.

Merlin moved his lips down the path of the fudge, licking and sucking his way down to the balls. Arthur threw his head back and gurgled out a moan when Merlin took on ball in his mouth and sucked a shy away from painful, Arthur clenched his teeth when Merlin let his ball go with a pop then going to the opposite. "You're so fucking good at this, should I be worried" Arthur breathed letting out a breathy laugh. Merlin gave Arthur a naughty grin "maybe..." he taunted dragging a long lick up Arthur's cock. Almost all the fudge was gone now and Merlin again took him whole in hopes of slurping up all the fudge.

Arthur hissed and let his hand free of the duvet and press the back of Merlin's neck shoving him down further making Merlin chock but didn't stop. Merlin face had now a healthy pink flush to his cheeks and his pink mouth was lovely stretched around the length of his cock and was a beautiful red and slightly swollen. Arthur groaned and he released his fluids. Merlin was in for a surprise at Arthur's sudden release, Merlin choked and pulled away, he was sprayed beautifully in Arthur's spunk all over his face.

Merlin had swallowed what had fallen in his mouth but the rest of it was all over his face. Merlin was panting and he was desperately wanting to get out of his trousers to deal with his swollen cock, Merlin faintly heard a click but he ignored it. Merlin opened his eyes and stared at Arthur who grabbed a towel nearby and wiped his face.

"More?" Merlin asked getting up to remove his sweater and t-shirt underneath, Arthur leaned back on his hands at Merlin's strip show. "Maybe" Arthur said glancing at the package on the other side of his bed. Merlin shimmied out of his trousers and tight black boxers which now had a large stain on it. Arthur was now half hard just by Merlin's body, granted it was the second thing that caught Arthur's attention when Merlin had _accidentally_ dropped scorching hot coffee on his new italian suit the first thing was his gorgeous mouth, it was wide, puffy, and pink. Then he felt annoyed when the first word wasn't _Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Pendragon let me repay you with my body~_ but was _watch where your're going you prat!_

"Oi! Earth to Arthur" Merlin replied snapping his fingers in front of him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and tossed him on his large bed, Merlin laughed and shoved at Arthur's shoulders as Arthur hovered over him. Merlin smiled and wiggled to get comfortable "I feel as though I've known you forever" Arthur mumbled leaning down to press a kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin breathed out of his nose, the kiss was short, sweet, and just perfect. "Probably the most cheesiest line ever but I feel the same" Merlin whispered running his hands up and down Arthur's biceps.

"Soooo? The gift?" Arthur said giving Merlin a dirty grin, the sweet tender atmosphere disappeared and Merlin nodded letting his back rest against the mountain of pillows on Arthur's bed _stupid rich people_.

Arthur ripped open the package, he threw the bubble wrap and the box on the floor. Merlin felt his heart strum at the toy in Arthur's hand. The anal beads were long about fifteen table tennis size balls. The balls were blue and metal with a circular hoop on one end. Arthur placed the beads down next to Merlin and he reached over to his side table and grabbed the lubrication bottle "are you ready?" Arthur asked to Merlin who's gaze never left the beads. Merlin nodded and smiled reassuringly at Arthur.

Merlin spread his legs and let Arthur scoot closer, Merlin felt a flush on his cheeks when Arthur scooted further until Merlin's arse was in his lap and his legs were on the either side of Arthur. Squirting a fair amount on his fingers, Arthur rubbing his forefinger on Merlin's entrance. Arthur continued rubbing pushing in a little then pushing out until Merlin relaxed. Merlin clenched the pillow beside him as Arthur pushed a single finger in, "good?" Arthur asked. Merlin rolled his eyes and gently kicked Arthur with his feet "you're acting as if it's my first time" he said.

Arthur grinned and pushed two more fingers in, Merlin arched his back just a smidge when Arthur finally start to move his fingers. Curling, rubbing, and occasionally twisting the fingers until he found Merlin's sweet spot. He grinned when Merlin moaned when he curled his finger just a bit. Arthur rubbed the spot over again watching Merlin wither beneath him.

Merlin licked his lips watching Arthur with lust filled eyes "more" he moaned bucking his hips his eyes glancing at the toy beside him. Arthur pulled out and grabbed the beads, Merlin was panting watching Arthur as he covered the beads in a fair amount of lube. Merlin winced when the first ball entered him, Merlin took a breath and Arthur waited. Merlin got impatient "take it out" he demanded. Arthur frowned and took it out then watched as Merlin sat up glaring at him "I'm not a wuss! I can take it, I'm not breakable, and I'm not delicate. Arthur give it to me like you mean it!" Merlin scolded Arthur "dominate me" he whispered the last part.

Arthur's eyes flashed and he shoved Merlin down and Merlin grinned watching Arthur grabbed a scarf from his drawer and tie Merlin's hands to the bed post. "Not a word or I'll won't give you anything tonight" Arthur warned, Merlin whimpered and arched his back. Arthur knelt back and squirted more lube then pressed the first one in, the second, the third and by the fifth Merlin was panting.

It was too much, there was too much, each ball was rubbing, pressing against his prostrate and Merlin's cock was pressed against his flat stomach and leaking. "I think you can take more" Arthur said winking and pressed the seventh one it. Merlin cried out "it's too much" he whined twisting his hands, trying to break free. "I can't" he panted.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved another one in "I'm gonna break" Merlin sobbed pressing his foot flat against the bed trying to shove his hips away from Arthur's hands "shut up Merlin!" Arthur growled grabbing a hold of Merlin's hips "I do recall you saying before that you're not delicate, that you're not breakable. Are you lying now, I don't like lyers" Arthur taunted watching as a small bulge from just below Merlin's stomach. "Look at you" Arthur whispered pressing two more in "You look pregnant."

Merlin was crying and there was drool leaking out of his open panting mouth, Merlin felt good but he felt he was going to break. "I'm going to tear in half" he cried when Arthur pushed a finger in shoving the balls further in his hole "There's a few more Merlin, come one baby you can do it. I know you can" Arthur cooed "I'm going to die!" Merlin sobbed when Arthur shoved the last ball in him the circular metal hook was hanging out of Merlin's hold by a metal rod. "You're perfect" Arthur whispered. Merlin was panting and his mouth was open and there was a drool leaking, his half lidded staring at the ceiling; a small bulge on his stomach to how much he was stuffed and Merlin never felt so good before. "I've fallen in love with you again"

""Come on push em out" Arthur cooed. Merlin flushed and shook his head "I can't" he breathed, Merlin could barely register what was happened from all the pressure in his stomach. "Push" Arthur commanded and Merlin never disobeyed a command in bed. Arthur watched as Merlin clenched his fist and squeeze the first ball out, 'good boy" Arthur cooed. Merlin blushed harder and squeezed another one out. Arthur grinned when Merlin's muscle stretched out around the out coming ball then go back to its original size, "I bet they're rubbing against you're prostate right now" he said watching as Merlin squeeze his eyes shut and nod slowly, he looked wrecked and Arthur loved every moment of it.

"I-I can't anymo-more" Merlin whispered panting, Arthur frowned and shoved all three of them back in Merlin "well then I guess you have to try over again" he said. Arthur removed the scarf from the bedpost and freeing Merlin's hands knowing that he'll need something to grab onto for what's coming next.

"Maybe..." Arthur wondered grabbing a hold of Merlin's hips and lifting him up a bit. Merlin barely glanced at Arthur just the feeling of being stuffed, Merlin cried out and his eyes snapped open when Arthur slammed into Merlin. "Arthur! Wha? What are you doin!" he cried out, his hands scrambling to grab onto something as Arthur slammed repeatedly in him, Merlin's body jerking upwards with the movements of Arthur's harsh pounding.

"I'm going to break in half! Arthur!"

"You look pregnant, just imagine being stuffed with my baby."

Merlin's eyes widened when he felt Arthur harden even more "Oh god you sick fuck, you're being turned on by your fantasy of me being fat!" Merlin shouted, his blunt nails were clawing at Arthur's back leaving harsh lines that Arthur would have to make up an excuse for later. "Not fat my love" Arthur's panted against Merlin's cheeks. Merlin was beyond in pleasure, each thrust hit his sweet spot and the ball were moving inside of him so every time he was either stroked or jabbed on his prostate, it was heaven and Merlin didn't want to it to end.

Arthur's grunted and snapped his hips faster feeling himself close to his climax. Merlin threw his head back as he felt Arthur clasp his hand around the base of Merlin's cock not letting him cum. Merlin moaned when Arthur emptied himself in him, "you're going to come by yourself" Arthur whispered pulling out Merlin. Arthur grabbed the circular hook and yanked them all out in one swift jerk and Merlin came with a cry, his body jerking from his climax and his torso painted with cum.

Arthur dropped the cum dripping anal bead to the floor and they fell with a clack. "I love you" Arthur whispered pressing a kiss on Merlin's mouth. Merlin hummed and whispered "I love you too, and your sick fetishes and hobbies." Arthur laughed and snapped his fingers to close the light in his bedroom "stay for breakfast and lunch?" Arthur asked, Merlin groaned and "We'll see."

* * *

After Arthur was done with his shower, he head dressed up in his new gray suit with his black tie. He combed his hair neatly and grabbed his suitcase before heading down the stairs "I'll grab a bagel and coffee on the way to work, I'll see you around three" Arthur shouted once he was down the stairs, he grabbed his socks that were lying on the coffee table and sat down on the couch to put them on.

Arthur stood up just in time for Merlin to his head around a hall that lead into the kitchen "so no breakfast?" he asked. Arthur shook his head "sorry love but I'm already late" he said. Merlin pouted and he walked out from behind the wall, and Arthur felt his mouth drop; Merlin was all dolled up in a frilly blue apron with Pendragon laced on the front, he was also quite naked underneath the apron. "B-breakast? I think I can make time" Arthur mumbled walking in a daze to Merlin who was grinning.

"Where did you get this?" Arthur asked, Merlin twirled around and Arthur felt his cock twitch at Merlin's plump bare bottom a cute blue bow from the apron sat just above his bottom, the lace nestled in front of the crack of his rump.

"Happy birthday love" Merlin whispered throwing his arms around Arthur's neck "my what? Oh shit it is my birthday. I completely forgot" he stuttered wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist his fingers fiddling with the knot. Merlin mock frowned and smack Arthur's hand away from untying the knot "naughty boy" Merlin scolded and Arthur grinned.

"So breakfast?" Arthur said pulling Merlin towards the table where a full english breakfast was splayed out for him on the table even with a large red velvet cupcake with gold dyed cream cheese frosting and a light candle in the middle. Merlin sat on Arthur's lap and hand fed him his breakfast "just this once I'll play pretty little house wife for you" Merlin commented as Arthur nibbled on his earlobe "I love you" he whispered.

Merlin flushed and squirmed whispering a response back. They both shared the cupcake after Arthur made his wish that Merlin whined until he did, "best birthday ever" Arthur said give Merlin a chaste kiss "I'll stay for the weekend but only today I'll do the house wife shit you love so much" Merlin said getting up and helping Arthur into his shoes, Arthur already had a hard on just by Merlin kneeling and tieing up his shoelaces and brushing down any crinkle from his suit and tie.

"My case?" Arthur asked, Merlin shook his head and smiled "you have a little problem, I think you should fix it" Merlin mumbled tugging gently on Arthur's black silk tie. "My _little _problem isn't so little" Arthur said playing along, Merlin grinned and yanked Arthur forward with his tie and they both stumbled back onto the leather couch, kissing passionately and frantically letting their hands roam each other's bodies.

* * *

Arthur stood up and zipped up his trousers, he fixed his clothing and his hair to make sure nothing looked out of the ordinary. Merlin himself was slumped on the couch his face stuffed in a pillow, one arm limply fall of the side and the other over the arm of the couch. The apron was still latched around his neck and his body was quivering from the after math of the mind-blowing sex. "I'm really late now Merlin, I have to go" Arthur said once he was all cleaned up.

Arthur knelt and Merlin turned to face him with a tire smile "come back soon?" he mumbled. Arthur smiled back "I'll try, a kiss goodbye?" Merlin lifted his head and leaned in towards each other. The kiss was slow, dirty, full of tongue but loving at the same time "bye" Merlin whispered when they separated with a soft smooch, Arthur stood up and petted Merlin's hair before leaving and locking the door.

* * *

"You're almost three hours late?" Uther said staring at his son who flushed embarrassingly "sorry I was tired last night and I had tons of picking up to do and I thought I might stay in and plus there was tons of traffic outside" Arthur said quickly making an excuse. Uther waved it off and continued his speech on their decreasing stocks.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Arthur, she hissed and grabbed onto Leon who stared at her confused. "His neck" Morgana stated. Leon looked and sure enough there was a large dark red almost purple bruise, then another one just a few inches below but smaller. They looked at each other and agreed to talk to him after the meeting.

Arthur stretched his arms and walked out of the board room towards his office when Morgana stepped in front of him and Leon behind him, Gwaine was on his right with Percy on his left. "What's going on?" he asked confused "is this a birthday thing?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes "don't play innocent with me Arthur, we know what you're hiding" she stated. Arthur stared at her "what are you talking about Morgana?" he asked. "The hickey, its in plain sight. Father still lives in the stones ages about relationships so he probably thought a large bee stung you but I can see a hickey from a mile away...so who is she or he" Morgana demanded.

Arthur clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes "there is no one, just a one night stand" he said lying. Morgana scoffed "I had already knew that you had a lover for a few weeks now, give up and tell us who he or she is" Morgana stated. Arthur rolled his eyes still playing the innocent card, though it all stopped when his phone rang.

"Percy" Morgana said and before Arthur could register what was going on, Percy had Arthur in a headlock and his hand around Arthur's mouth "I'm sorry but I need to keep my job" was all he said. Morgana hummed and plucked Arthur's phone from his pocket and answered it, "Helloo~ Morgana speaking, who is this?" she asked.

Morgana grinned and her eyes twinkled "ooooh, you're Arthur's boyfriend I see. Well I'm so sorry deary but I hate to break the bad new, oh no Arthur isn't injured and no isn't in danger buut. I'm Arthur's fiancé you see, future Mrs. Pendragon. Yeah well I'm sorry Arthur forgot to tell you about this. Oh no sweetums don't cry" Morgana cooed.

Arthur frantically tried to break loose but to his deflated ego Percy was most likely stronger than him. Gwaine and Leon looked uncomfortable watching the scene but didn't say anything "well _I_ wanted to tell you about his little dare that his friends picked up on. Just you know dating you until our wedding. I mean I hated it but Arthur never backs down of a dare, he has a big head. Now sugarplum please don't cry on me, I'd hate to break it to you but all you're relationship was fake, Arthur just wanted you for your body and the bet...good bye and don't call my fiance again" Morgan said and clicked the phone shut.

Percy released him and Arthur swung his fist and slammed it right in Morgana's nose. Morgana let out a scream as her nose cracked and her head snapped back. "Y-You bathard!" Morgana shouted through her bloody nose. "Me! I'm the bastard, I'm not the one pretending to be my fiancé to ruin my relationship with my partner! How dare you, all of you! All of you took part of this and I'll never forgive you, you three are lucky that you're not working underneath me!" Arthur shouted shoving past a bloody and sobbing Morgana as Leon tried to calm her down.

Arthur ran down the stairs as he frantically tried to call Merlin but it went straight to voicemail, he prayed that Merlin would stay until he came so he could explain. Arthur hailed down a cab and got in he quickly texted Merlin to pick up his phone so he could explain, he also texted that whatever Morgana said was a lie but to Arthur it looked like Merlin had turned off his phone.

Arthur threw a fifty pound note to the cabbie and ran towards his door, Arthur shoved the key in and opened the door. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted and his heart stopped when his teary eyed lover came from the kitchen "tell me it's not true" Merlin sobbed. Arthur walked towards him "please" Merlin whispered. Arthur dragged Merlin into his arms "it's okay, I'm here. It's not true" with that Merlin down right cried on Arthur's shoulder clutching him tightly "I was so scared, I couldn't lose you, I just couldn't" Merlin cried.

"I couldn't lose you either, it was just a cruel joke my sister pulled on you" Arthur whispered in Merlin's hair "sister?" Merlin croaked pulling away from Arthur's shoulder, he winced when he saw a wet spot on Arthur's shoulder "yes my sister is quite protective Merlin but she took it too far. She had no right" Arthur said wipping away Merlin's tears.

Merlin let out a watery laugh "I'm glad it was a protective sister joke" he whispered, Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's trembling lips "I love you" Arthur whispered against Merlin's lips.

"I love you too" Merlin said smiling then frowned when the doorbell rang. Arthur tensed but walked over to the door with Merlin trailing behind him, Arthur opened the door and then glared at Morgana who was now sporting an ugly purple and red bruise on his nose, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy from crying like Merlin's.

"Morgana" Arthur said stiffly, Merlin tensed and he grabbed onto Arthur's sleeve tightly "I came to apologize, what I did was wrong and rude. Will you accept it Merlin" Morgana said.

"You don't have to" Arthur said "I could slam the door on her." he added. Merlin shook his head "It's alright, though just simmer down on the protective sister" Merlin whispered. Morgana smiled though it didn't reach her eyes "we should head back, father is not thrilled" she said and walked back down the stairs towards a cab waiting for them.

"I have to leave again" Arthur said ruefully, Merlin smiled "I'll be here, always" Merlin said. "I know you will" Arthur said, he pressed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead before falling Morgana towards the waiting cab.

* * *

**So another Merlin and Arthur story, so how's it? To tell you the truth, I've only lived in England for one year and that wasn't in london thought but in brighton, I picked up a few words from there. I was going to study there but my parents thought I lived to far away so I had to move back to the states so booo... -.-**

**Anyways a Modern AU with tons of hot kinky stuff that Arthur's obsessed with. So like? Yes I think the ending is my favorite scene or the birthday breakast scene. I can't chooose. Sooo please leave a comment and a review so I can know if you guys liked it or not! :) Also it's late at night where I am, I might have made a few grammar, puncuation, or spelling errors. FORGIVE ME! I'll shall fix it whenever I can!.  
**


End file.
